Kunoichi's life
by Spring Enchanted
Summary: Naruto wanted to show the newest technique he invented but everything went wrong. That gave Kakashi-sensei a big headache and Sakura a heart attack and Sasuke... evil grin Read to find out! Shounen-ai alert
1. The mistake

Kunoichi's life

Summary: Naruto wanted to show the newest technique he invented but everything went wrong. That gave Kakashi-sensei a big headache and Sakura a heart attack and Sasuke... *evil grin* Read to find out! 

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 1: The mistake

It was such a hot and boring day for everyone. Well, except for Naruto. The boy grinned widely, looking at the work he had just done. "Perfect." He whistled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Gotta show everyone!" 

He headed straight to the ramen booth, hoping to find them there and he could have some free miso ramen for lunch. He smiled when he thought of what the others reaction might be. The smile widened at the thought of Sasuke cowering before him, saying: "Naruto, you win. You're the best. I cannot beat you." Or something else along the line. And even wider at the thought of Sakura-chan being so impressed and couldn't stop praising him. 

As expected, they were all at the same ramen's booth. Naruto quickly flopped down on a seat next to Kakashi. "Yo! everybody, I've got something to show you." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, interested. "Hmm? I wonder what it would be."

"Better not be something silly. You're wasting our precious time," said Sakura. (Her precious time to be with Sasuke, in fact) 

"If I show you then can you treat me the lunch?" Naruto asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"You're the one announcing to show it!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting him on the head. Kakashi sweatdropped. Sasuke just shook his head slightly and continued with his ramen. 

"Fine! I'm showing it anyway." He looked around, searching for an object to test on. He then noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He scowled. "If you're not paying attention, you'll be really really sorry, Sasuke!" And wasting not any time, Naruto began his ritual, aiming for Sasuke's ramen bowl. But thing didn't always go the way he expected it to be...

Sasuke, feeling a little bit interested by Naruto's words, decided to take a look at what the blond boy so wanted to show them. He shoved the bowl to the side and replaced it with his elbow, leaning on it as he whirled around for a better sight. That was a big mistake. 

The raven haired-boy could felt Naruto's chakra seep into every bit of his pale skin and before he could do anything it...kind of exploded to Kakashi and Sakura's horror. The ramen booth was blown out with the explosion, sending all of them away in different directions. Fortunately, the explosion's effect wasn't fatal but sure would give them a great deal of cleaning up the mess.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed--her hair messy and her butt sore from landing so hard. She looked so scary that even a crying baby would stopped crying. Oh, poor Naruto. 

He laughed dryly, scratching the back of his head but when he saw the look on Sakura's face, he freaked out and ran to hid behind Kakashi, who didn't look pleased either. The silver haired-man grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumper before he could get away. "Look at what you did." 

"W-where is Sasuke-kun? Is he alright?" Sakura blurted out suddenly, noticing that her crush was still nowhere in sight. "If he is badly injured, I'll kill you, Naruto!" She threatened. 

"Damnit, Naruto. I'm really gonna kick your ass!" An angry voice yelled from behind what seemed like a curtain of smoke. Yet the voice sounded strange as if it wasn't Sasuke's. 

"Sasuke-kun, you alright?" asked Sakura, feeling a little relieved. Yet when the smoke was cleared, there was no sight of the handsome uchiha boy. Instead, before them stood a beaufiful but pissed looking raven haired-girl who wore the clothes exactly like Sasuke's. 

Naruto's eyes bulged, gaping in shock while Kakashi just stared at the girl, muttering something under his breath. Both of them were too shock to notice that Sakura had already fainted. 

TBC

Ahahahahaha! How was that? I know it was short and silly but I was high on sugar and felt a sudden urge to write this, so... Anyway, please review and no flame, ja ne! 


	2. My life's doomed!

Kunoichi's life

Disclaimer: Insert your favorite disclaimer here.

Finally updated! It has been a long time since the first chapter, right? Well, I've stuck with tons of schoolwork. But now that I've a long holiday, I think my updating will be much faster. Hmm...haven't decided of the pairing yet. I originally considered SasuNaru. (or is it NaruSasu?) But somebody has asked for KakaSasu, so I will have Kakashi play around with Sasuke-poo a bit. Enjoy the chapter. ^^ 

Chapter 2: My life's doomed!

"So, you applied the sexy no jutsu with some random attacking jutsu?" Kakashi repeated the question about the tenth time. The now Uchiha girl beside him with a big scowl on her pretty face. Naruto sat across of them with an unconscious Sakura beside him. The blond genin seemed oblivious to the death stare Sasuke was giving him. 

"Yeah, isn't that genius, sensei?" he said that enthusiastically but still, our dear kyuubi was worried about his instructor's reaction after this. 

"Narutoooooo~" Kakashi roared, his eyes sparkled. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto scrambled back in his seat. "Don't kill me. Don't kill me!" Kakashi stood, looming over him. One of the jounin's hand clutched at his shoulder.

"Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

"Good job." 

"Don't-what!?" Naruto looked up at his instructor, not sure of what he had heard. "What did you say?" 

"I said good job, Naruto." The jounin beamed at him. Naruto blinked. 

"What do you mean good job!?" Sasuke suddenly yelled, standing up as well. "Have you gone nuts!?" 

"Don't get so pissed, Sasuke-chan. It isn't that bad." said Kakashi, grinning. "Besides you look really cute." Sasuke jerked when the jounin put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

SLAPPP!!!

"Child molesting!" The raven-haired girl yelled after giving her instructor a painful slap. "Now, now, slapping is a girly thingy..." muttered Naruto but he quickly shut up after received a death glare from a pair of Sharingan eyes. 

"Hey, where're you going?" Naruto asked. He got no answer. 

When the pissed girl had already left the cafe, he turned to Kakashi. "Are you okay?" 

*****************************

Sasuke stormed out of the cafe. Damn Kakashi. Damn Naruto. They were all idiots! She walked past some people he knew. She hoped that they didn't recognize her. 

She walked past Rock Lee. The unnaturally thick browed boy (Lee: What do you mean Unnatural? My eyebrows are natural! If you don't believe me, go ask Gai-sensei. Me: *sweatdrop* I'd rather not.) Well, the thick-browed boy gave her a wink and flashed her a toothy grin. It wasn't like she wasn't used to these kinds of thing but it was...well, scary when it was boys instead of girls hitting on her. 

Next was Kiba. Unlike Rock Lee, the fanged boy whistled as she walked by. He even had the nerve to ask her if she was free to have a date with him. Hell, Kiba didn't ask about her name! Let alone making acquaintance! Well, it was good that they didn't seem to recognize her but...

This was really unnerving! 

She quickened her paces, her head bent low. She hoped she didn't meet someone else. Might as well find a quiet place to think how to solve this stupid problem. She supposed she have to do it by herself since Kakashi wouldn't be of any help from the way he reacted and she didn't want someone else to know. They might laughed at her. Curse that dobe! 

Unfortunately, thing didn't always turn out the way she wanted it to be. 

"Ouch! Watch your-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw whom she had bumped into. She mentally cursed her luck. Of all people...

The raven-haired man picked up his kasa from the floor before he turned his gaze on the girl. His red eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" 

TBC

Ahahahahaha! Let's see what'll happen to poor Sasuke in the next chapter. Beware of insanity and OOCness! Please review. No flame, I beg you. 


End file.
